Fly Home Little Bird
by decessus
Summary: A fanfiction I made sending some of my own characters through the world of Remnant.
1. Prologue

**Wow, it's been forever since I've posted anything. Apparently, my muse decided to take a two-year hiatus. My boyfriend recently got me into RWBY, and this is kind of a combination work between the two of us (he's making a story, in which universe this one is placed. I don't know if he'll ever post it here or not though). Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

The girl packed up her supplies for the day; her scroll shut down and stowed in a pocket with her stylus while her water bottle and the remains of lunch were tossed carelessly into her satchel. Night had long since fallen, the shattered moon glowing feebly past the threatening clouds and working with the lamps to light her way along the darkened streets. A cold wind blew from the direction of the wharf, carrying with it the scent of rain and she wrinkled her nose in distaste, rolling her shoulders to try and boost her collar up higher. The sleeves she was wearing helped some, but they left her shoulders bare and freezing. Her vest wasn't really designed with warmth in mind and, unless there was a wet t-shirt competition nearby, the skin-tight white top underneath wouldn't be doing her any favors either.

Halfway home the clouds, which had long since devoured the stars, ceased their threatening; pouring down rain in an endless deluge that had the cussing brunette dashing for cover. Peering out from beneath an overhang, the girl wondered if she wouldn't just be better off waiting out the storm here. On the one hand, her first day at Beacon was tomorrow, and it was certain to be a long one. On the other hand...she REALLY hated rain. Chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully she was about to dash home, figuring that spending the night cold was worse than getting wet in the first place when a crimson blur came careening around a corner further down Tin Street. The aforementioned blur sprinted right past the girl's own hiding place, ducking into another alley further down near one of the clubs where she only just noticed a giant of a man standing in the entrance. Looking back in the direction the blur had come from had her eyebrows rising as a familiar flaming haired dandy in a white waistcoat came running past, cheap black suited goons in tow. They ran down the same alley Red and, presumably, the blonde had gone down, and the girl winced as the sound of a gunshot rang out through the night.

"Fuck this," she growled to herself, taking off running for home. "It's cold, it's wet, and I am not dealing with Noir's ex-fucking-boyfriend on top of everything else tonight." A twinge of guilt made her look back as another shot rang out, but then a glimpse of something red clambering onto a roof and getting the hell out of dodge made her sigh in relief, taking the opportunity to follow the other's example and skedaddle as well.


	2. Enter the Villains

Cinder approached the large double doors of the throne room with something -she was loath to admit- bordered on apprehension. He had never called her to speak in person. She knew far too little about him, and that frightened her. As she walked she looked out the windows that made up the outside wall, it was _still_ raining, for her it seemed to be stalking her, as if to match her own dark mood or foreshadow some looming peril. The rain fell in torrents, washing over the wooded mansion and crashing against the windows in great waves. As she drew closer the doors, large and looming, opened on their own. "Sir," said as she approached the man that sat lazily in a high-backed throne. "I...regret to inform you that I failed to secure the services of the one we sought, our...asset...in Vale's criminal underworld has also run afoul of the local authorities, and the target, and is currently in a coma." As she walked forward a heat washed over her and the man stood.

"It matters little that my brother eluded capture, the point of the mission was to observe." He said, his voice like a silk cloth wrapped around a knife. "Well, what did you observe?"

Cinder curtsied as she continued. "He is indeed a competent close quarters combatant. Combined with his semblance and his massive stature and he's less a soldier and more a force of nature. I can see why he is called a juggernaut. Our Vale asset ran into him while chasing a witness to the robbery of a nearby dust shop, the robbery was a success, but calling their confrontation a fight would be giving Torchwick too much credit."

"I see," the man mused as he stepped closer, stepping into the shaft of gray light cast through one of the windows. "perhaps another test is in order. Mistress will be pleased to know her plans, at least, are going as anticipated."

 _So this is Salem's champion,_ Cinder thought as they stood an arm's length apart. Standing before her was a pale skinned man of slightly larger than average build, a mane of hair the color of hot metal fell to the middle of his back and framed a face that was both beautiful and terrifying to look at; eyes like hot coals stared at her from a face of alabaster skin, they whispered to her of promises and pleasure but warned of the things needed to attain them. He smiled at her, a gesture that held no kindness or warmth, despite the heat that emanated from him Cinder shivered involuntarily. He wore nothing but a leather kilt, tattered from years of rough use, and a pair of sandals that were held in place by laces that ran up his legs to just below his knees.

"Are you cold beauty?" He asked, already waving a hand to send one of the servants (Cinder cursed herself for failing to notice them when she walked in) to fetch a shawl. They left and returned promptly, handing it to her. "Or… do you fear me?" he grinned at the thought and laughed, like a boy finding out a secret for the first time. "This will be entertaining indeed."

"I fear nothing." Cinder said before immediately regretting it.

The man covered the distance between them immediately, leaving a trail of embers in his wake. Seizing hold of Cinder's dress with both hands, he shoved her to the ground, yanking his hands and the dress back as he did and causing the fabric to tear, leaving her exposed, naked and vulnerable. "Everyone fears something _child_." He spat the last word like an insult.

"What do you fear?" She asked, her face burning as much as her pride as she attempted to cover herself with her arms to preserve some modicum of decency. "And I am _not_ a child."

"I fear the existential things all great men fear, failure, the passing of time, boredom, just to name a few." He said, tossing the ruined garment he held aside. "Your new orders are to assume direct control of Torchwick's operations in Vale. Mistress Salem expects things to continue on schedule. You are dismissed."

X-X-X

' _So, these are the people Roman threw his lot in with? They seem like a...fun...bunch.'_ Noir mused internally from where she was hidden by the throne. Her first impulse was to step out and get his attention, but… ' _Oh yes, going "Hi, don't mind me, I just broke into your house is all" is a_ _great_ _way to make a first impression,'_ she scolded herself as she slipped back out the door before he noticed her. Servants wandered the halls, forcing her to use her semblance to make it back out without being seen. She grimaced when she was safely away, leaning against a tree until the pain from using it subsided. Shadow Step might be her most useful skill, but she certainly wouldn't mind the ability to use it _without_ every muscle in her body hurting. Shrugging away from her makeshift resting place, she wandered back towards where she was meeting her ride, musing to herself all the while.

' _I suppose this means it's time for me to go finish cleaning up Roman's messes. Shouldn't be too hard, most of his men listen to me more than him anyway. What to do about the little brunette though?'_ She tilted her head, considering this thought. ' _I don't know much about who Roman allied us with, and starting a fight with an unknown adversary doesn't sound particularly appealing. That being said, she strikes me as the type that likes to dominate, and somehow I don't think I'll be getting much in return for putting up with her...hmm…'_ Pondering as she wandered, she eventually nodded her head sharply as she came to a decision, ' _Reconnaissance for now I suppose. Following her isn't hard, and I know where she gets her orders from now in any case. Let's figure out how fond of his underlings he is before causing any big issues. If she's as obnoxious as I fear, I can always deal with the problem later.'_ A smirk curved her lips as she went, a spark of something wicked in her eyes as she considered what path she would take from here on out. ' _Oh, this is going to be_ _ **interesting**_ …'


End file.
